comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Warlock (Earth-2004)
Adam Warlock was a powerful being who inhabited Epsilon. History Warlock was created by the group of researchers who called themselves the "Beehive."The goal of the researchers there was to create the perfect human being, the pinnacle of future human evolution. Fortunately for the denizens of Earth, the new being was a creature beyond the control of his creators. The creature whom they had created, then known only as "Him," emerged--and immediately sensed, upon his emergence, that his creators sought to use him for evil ends. He lashed out, damaging the complex and injuring his "fathers," and promptly escaped. The base was then destroyed by a outburst of Warlocks power. Him" was renamed as Warlock by the High Evolutionary, who became a guiding force in the life of the reborn Godling. The High Evolutionary gave Warlock purpose, direction, and the vampiric Soul Stone. Warlock would later give the Soul Stone to Uatu for safekeeping, and it would be hidden away by the Silver Surfer. Adam Warlock began travelling the galaxy, keeping intergalactic threats at bay for millennia. At some point, he fought Magus, he evil other half, and dissipated him. Warlock would then come to live on the planet Epsilon, hoping for a peaceful rest of his life. Infinity War The Silver Surfer hid the Soul Stone with a special sacrificial spell on the planet Epslion, where Warlock inhabited. Warlock found it amusing that the stone found its way back to him after so many centuries, before the Surfer departed. When Thanos set out on his quest to claim the six infinity stones, The Avengers sent a team consisting of Tony Stark, Scott Summers, Peter Parker, Beta Ray Bill, James Proudstar, Jonathan Storm and Talos to go to Epsilon and find Warlock. The team found Warlock in a small hut, living the peaceful life he promised for himself. Stark quickly informed Warlock of their situation, and they needed him and the Soul Stone to kill Thanos. Warlock informed them he already knew of Thanos and his plan, and that the Soul Stone was on Epsilon, in fact, the entire planet lived Of for its power. Suprised at how simple it seemed to be, Peter simply asked for the stone, but Adam told them it was not so easy, and the Soul Stone was held in a temple protected by immensely powerful magical barriers, allowing the stone to only be claimed in exchange for a sacrifice, one must die for it, a soul for a soul. The Team debated what to do after Warlock was unable to remove the spell. Cyclops then said he would do it, as the X-Men could move on without him, and he should do this to be the hero. Warpath told him he shouldnt do it, as the X-Men could never have another leader, and it should be him. Spider Man opted himself, as he was "of least value", but Stark forbade his student from doing anything foolish to get the Stone. As they argued, Beta Ray Bill looked up at Adam Warlock, and began to walk up to the temple, Warlock watching and accepting Bill's choice. The other heroes noticed too late, as Bill sacrifed his life so the Soul Stone could be claimed. Broken and saddened, Human Torch took the Soul Stone and gave it to Warlock, and Stark said all they had to do was wait for Thanos, but not before holding a breif memorial for Beta Ray Bill. When Thanos arrived, he was immediatly attacked by Stark and Cyclops, and was stuck from behind by Human Torch. Thanos easily struck down Torch, and flung Stark and Cyclops with the power stone. Warlock then shot at Thanos, using the power of the Soul Stone, and Warlock fought Thanos, attempting to remove the gauntlet, but was unable to, so instead into Thanos' mind, and saw the destruction of his homeworld of Titan and what led Thanos down the path of destruction. The revaltion shocked Warlock, and distracted, he let his Gaurd down, allowing Thanos to grab him round the neck, and pull the Soul Stone from him, before blasting Warlock with the full power of the Power Stone, before adding the Soul Stone to his Infinity Gauntlet. After Thanos departed, Tony went to Warlock, who unable to speak, drew a scraggly "A" in the sand, before dying.Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Adam Warlock Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Killed by Thanos Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004 as kept in a temple with immense magical barriers, allowing the stonesw